


Delayed Flight

by smallhidingsparkle



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Both Nememade are bottoms, Crownie leaving Neme for good, Face-Fucking, Fluffy Porn, Im horny I know, Kissing, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, so they fuck each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:20:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29152638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallhidingsparkle/pseuds/smallhidingsparkle
Summary: Nemesis and Crownshot is going to Korea, but their flight was delayed and they have a night to spend at Berlin. Crownie reunited with SK, but who's picking Nemesis up?
Relationships: Oskar "Selfmade" Boderek/Tim "Nemesis" Lipovšek
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	Delayed Flight

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you @radish_kimchi for betaing!!
> 
> Based on the fact that:   
> 1\. Nemesis and Crownshot is going to Korea around Fed 13-16  
> 2\. In order to get literally anywhere from Slovenia, you have to transfer from Germany
> 
> This is a work of fiction and none of its content should be taken seriously. Please, if you're one of the players mentioned in tags, don't read this. I'm so sorry.
> 
> I think both nememade are turbo bottoms so I went through some serious crisis writing this. Good thing I found a midpoint LOL.

_ “Attention passengers, due to unforeseen weather conditions, the flight AB385 had been delayed significantly. The estimated time of departure is moved to 9:30 local time. Once again, we apologize for the inconvenience…” _

Tim was sipping on a newly opened can of juice, freshly out of the vending machine as he heard the message. He arrived in Berlin not long ago, since it was impossible to travel outside of Europe directly from Slovenia. 

The midlaner nearly choked as the revised departure time popped into his eardrums. 

––

_ 19:24 _

He peaked at one of the huge hanging clocks down the ceiling and found himself in some serious trouble.

Retrospectively, today marked his departure to Korea. It really wasn’t his first time, heading to an unknown country, and living in a way he’d never imagined. However, Tim felt rather conflicted over the trip. Growing up in a small town, he had never felt comfortable enough to face the obscure. The young midlaner didn’t exactly regret any decisions in his life, but he hesitated and hesitated.

Nonetheless, Tim gathered his emotions and took the one-way ticket to Korea. At the end of the day, he desperately needed a job.

The buzzing from his pocket pulled him back into reality. Juš’ call reminded him that he’d have to find a place to spend the night.

“Yo Tim,” said Juš in his usual deep voice, “our flight is delayed ‘til next morning.”

“Yeah.” Tim groaned into his Oneplus, “when did Berlin turn into this foggy hell?”

“Crazy.” Juš shrugged in disbelief, “have you decided where to spend your night? Don’t tell me you’re sleeping on the chairs in McDonald’s…”

“Hey, why don’t you just fly straight to Korea like your comet already?” Protested Tim in a rather playful tone, “or do you have a secret boyfriend hanging around in Berlin as well?”

“Tim I swear...” Hissed Juš, but with a turn in his voice. “Not my damn boyfriend but Bertho agreed to pick me up. I’m staying with SK for tonight.” 

“Oh damn Bertho? Your standards are a big L crownie” exclaimed the midlaner, in a taunting command.

“Shut up. You’re the one with a legitimate boyfriend,” declared Juš, putting an end to the other Slovene’s nonsense. “Where is Oskar when you need him?” 

Checkmate.

“Save your whines for Bertho’s backseat,” Tim replied with another round of fire, but this time with clear defeat written in his voice.

“Lemon getting sour again…” A grin spread across Juš’ face, as he began deliberately ending the conversation. “In all seriousness, you should at least try texting Oskar.”

The call then ends abruptly before Tim can think of another counter. As a matter of fact, his brain shorted when Oskar came into his mind.

Technically, Oskar  _ is _ his real, legitimate boyfriend. There was never a fight between the two as the Redditors under the Fnatic subReddit predicted. 

They just haven’t talked in a while.  _ In such a long while. _

It would be a lie to say that Tim hasn’t missed his jungler at all, but he chose to neglect it. Along with all his emotions and whatever other bullshit that weapons don’t need, Nemesis opts to dump those down the drain; hours and hours of stream, late-night minigames with his server and friends, attempts of reviving his YouTube channel and endless calls with LS. 

Nemesis was doing fine. The shattered midlaner at worlds was gone; his career was back on the right path.

But Tim wasn’t. He knew that  _ something  _ was lost in the process. Not his Instagram account, not his fans, but Oskar. Yes, they played together,  _ with goddamn Ranger,  _ but that’s honestly nothing. He found himself scrolling their chat history mindlessly. He couldn’t bring himself to actually typing anything, he was too afraid of dipping his toes into unknown water. 

Tim was too afraid of losing Oskar.

—

An hour had passed and Tim  _ really _ needed to find a better shelter than McDonald’s. He tried looking for a hotel room, but needless to say, it appeared that they weren’t the only ones experiencing a flight delay. With absolute no luck everywhere else, Tim started to panic.

At first, the midlaner tried to call Pete. He stopped himself before pressing on the “call” button. He knew that both Nisqy and Upset lived in the office, and he really wasn’t in the mood to cause any potential trouble.

Plus, Tim was devastated to talk to Oskar, and there really wasn’t a better opportunity.

The Slovene dialled a series of numbers from his memory, double-checked before he closed his eyes and pressed on “call”.

_ “Beep….beep…” _

Tim considered for a brief moment if he should switch to Discord. He was unsure whether Oskar checks on his phone in the office.

_ “Beep...beep…” _

Tim let out a sigh. He had pictured the jungler not answering him multiple times before calling, but nonetheless, the midlaner felt a wave of disappointment washing over his stomach.

_ “Beep...beep…” _

Tim was on the verge of hanging up. He lowered his arm and--

“Nemi?” 

Tim felt the sudden urge to cry. He didn’t expect Oskar to recognize his number, and he really didn’t know what he was doing.

“Nemeee?” Asked the familiar, husky voice from the other end, “Are you alright?”

Another pause.

“Tim?”

“I’m in Berlin. My flight got delayed for a night.” 

And there it was. He revealed the last of his cards. Honestly, Tim hadn’t realized just how much he wanted to see Oskar again.

A long silence.

Tim stared into his laps. He felt his limbs tense up as his palm sweats onto his phone. He regretted calling more and more as the two sat in awkward silence. Really, he should just apologize and hang up-

“Um, you wanna come over?” In an attempt, the jungler broke the silence. “I can call you a cab.”

“Okay.” Tim could swear that he saw fireworks, but he responded with about the calmest voice, “um, don’t let the others know about this.” “T-thanks”, he added. 

—

The cab arrived in some time. The driver carried out the luggage and thanked Tim for the tip before dropping him across the road of the Fnatic office. As planned, the midlaner would need to sneak into his bedroom while Oskar distracts with his teammates.

Tim lifted his suitcase as he opened the door—it was unlocked. In a swift motion, the midlaner went directly for the stairs. He was lucky indeed, Yasin was taking a shower, while Elias was busy dealing with Oskar down the kitchen; the rest seemed to be in their respective rooms, minding their own businesses.

Without having to look up, the Slovene slid behind one of the doors upstairs. It was right next to his old bedroom. Tim mindlessly recalled the countless nights where they fucked in both bedrooms. At times, Oskar would kneel on the carpet to give him a rewarding blowjob. And actually, there was that one,  _ one time _ where Tim was pinned to the wall… 

Tim glanced away from the walls, staring into the wooden floor. The midlaner was unsure whether any suspicious traces of stain were still visible on the seemingly cleaned walls. He shook his head in a blush as he sat on Oskar’s bed.

—

Tim’s heart skipped a beat as he heard the door creak. Hair still damp from the rain, he looked up with his lazy green eyes.

Oskar stared right back at him.

The Pole looked indifferent from the LEC facecams. His hair had grown a bit since Pete last demolished it, though it was nothing compared to his once fluffy pile of brown clouds, he at least shaved the wild jungle flooding his chin.

Evidently, it really wasn’t the time to examine every strand of the jungler’s facial hair. Tim was breathing heavily, he felt as if his heart was pounding out of his chest. On one hand, Tim was determined to keep his head under the sand and wait for Oskar to speak up, as per usual. But on the other hand, a part of the midlaner perceived that he might’ve owed his, now former, jungler an explanation.

The tip of the scale had turned, Tim was, if not,  _ desperate  _ for any sort of connection.

“Hey Selfm-'' A quick pause, as the midlaner realized the room stood only him and his jungler; “Oskar, I mean.” With a quick turn of words; “I-I’m sorry but the weather really got bad, I couldn’t even find an empty hotel room at the airp-”

Before Tim could finish the sentence, he felt a sloppy pair of lips pressed against his. Oskar’s face was instantly enlarged in front of his eyes, as the Pole himself had closed his eyes. Eyelashes shattering, Oskar cupped both Tim’s cheeks. The Slovene resisted for an approximate of, like a second before fully giving in, shutting his eyes before diving into the Pole’s sweet lips.

Tim felt a lack of oxygen as they leaned closer and closer, now sharing a dripping wet, open-mouthed kiss. He felt Oskar’s tongue sliding past his lips, gliding along with his teeth and, now tangling with his equally bewildered tongue. Traces of fainted oranges were brought over, which Tim assumed was his new vape. 

Tim was practically dying as he pulled away, his lungs were craving some fresh air. His lips were red and swollen, chin all slickly from the excess saliva dripping out his half-opened mouth. Oskar was panting just as hard, crystal blue eyes now watered and teary. It almost seemed like  _ he _ was about to cry.

“Neme.” Breathed out the Pole, shakily; “You have no idea how much I missed you.”

“Did you even know what you sounded like on the phone?” With that, he licked Tim’s earlobes possessively; “ _ an open invitation.” _

“Oskar—“ Tim frowned from his embarrassingly whiny voice, but it didn’t stop him; “I really, really wanted to see you for the last time…”

He saw the lights faint in the jungler’s ice-blue eyes, as if he suddenly realized something. Almost instantaneously, he felt a pair of strong arms around his slender figure, pulling him into the warmth of a hug.

“I’ve heard.” Whispered the jungler. “LS announced it a couple days back.”

“You watch his streams?” Tim managed in a surprised tone; “I thought you didn’t like Nick.”

“Sometimes.” Oskar held back for another hasty kiss, this time on his neck; “Especially when I miss your voice.”

As they kept the conversation going in an unusually quiet manner, exchanging occasional kisses, Tim couldn’t help but grind his hips against Oskar’s laps. He wasn’t quite conscious regarding how he even made his way up there in the first place. His gaze was piercing, focused on the Pole beneath him as if he was a magnet. The Slovene felt as if he was seeing fireworks when Oskar thrust right back at him.

Tim was nearly moving at a furious rate, fully aware of his compelling erection. Oskar’s flirtatious smirk made him tilt his eyeballs, glaring down at the jungler’s bulge. The midlaner pulled down his sweatpants, revealing prominent patches of wet spots at the tip. A sly grin spread across his face. 

The midlaner took the initiative this time, diving back in for another rough, penetrating kiss. Both his lips were quivering, as he guided the jungler’s hands under his hoodie, up to his chest. Tim trembled intensely as Oskar’s warm palms roamed around his flat panes, fingers pinching his soft nipples. 

Oskar knew. Innumerable nights spent together, the Pole had discovered each and every of Tim’s sensitive spots. He loved pinching the Slovene’s sensitive nipples, nudging them through the magnitude from soft to rock hard. His fingers lingered around Tim’s chest area, before pulling his hoodie over his head.

“Take them off for me.” The Pole said at least, almost commandingly 

––

Tim was a squirming mess by the time Oskar’s lip left his left nipple. Strings of saliva remained on his chest, as the jungler gave him one last tentative lick, before pulling away from this exceedingly sticky kiss. Legs pinned together, Oskar reached for a small bottle of lube from the nightstand. Instead of squeezing out the fluid on his fingers, the jungler pushed one knee in between Tim’s legs, spreading his ass with one forceful of a hand while squirting blobs of lube directly onto his tight hole. Tim contracted his hole instinctively, letting out a needy whimper in response.

Oskar pushed his index finger in, giving Tim’s insides a thorough brush. He curled up the finger deliberately, scraping the walls ever so slightly with the tip. 

“Um, ah––” Another moan; “I...I’m––”

He was  _ so  _ sensitive, he was so close to the edge that, a single finger was practically pushing him across the line. Tim hadn’t had the chance to masturbate back in his parent’s house, and now, after a taste of that  _ sweet _ sweet pleasure, his sex-deprived body was thirsting for touches. Not just any foreign touch, but  _ Oskar’s.  _

Tim groaned as Oskar pushed in another finger into his clenching hole, ignoring the excess fluids dripping down the curves of his ass. The midlaner felt his hole slow down all of a sudden. Oskar ground against the pulsing walls, exploring every sweet spot carefully. With an astonishing amount of patience, the jungler scissored his fingers, in an attempt to loosen up the tight ring of muscle. 

Tim covered his face from the shameful sensation of the milky liquid leaking out of his hole. He was screaming for a release, cock arching from the lap grinding not long ago. Legs wide open, the midlaner was squirming, thrusting into the jungler for the slightest bit of fiction.

“Oskar,  _ please...”  _ A devastating beg. Tim was on the urge to combust; “Please give it to me––”

Oskar grinned cheekily. Without a word, the Pole retrieved both his fingers. The sloppy motion almost made the Slovene scream out loud. With his hole still pulsing, Tim shot the Pole a confused, pleading glance, with instinctive tears streamed down the corners of his eyes. 

“Put them back in…” Tim moaned unsatisfyingly. As if he forgot something, he added; “ _ Please..?” _

“Come over  _ baby girl _ ,” Oskar informed, laying down next to Tim, signalling a change of position; “ _ Sit on me.” _

Clearly annoyed by the nickname, Tim lifted his hips to sit on Oskar’s torso, belly pressed against the Pole’s broad chest panes. The Slovene reached back for his cock, gliding up and down the shaft before devouring the entirety into his slick hole. 

“Ah, AHH–– Oskar––!” 

And there it was. Despite Tim’s best attempt of biting down on his knuckles, the midlaner couldn’t have held it any longer. Voice squeaking, his throat cracked out an animalistic scream. He soon came back to consciousness, that he was still in the Fnatic house, that Oskar’s new teammates slept  _ right _ next to them. The midlaner was shaking helplessly, he nearly lost his balance, as Oskar’s cock was now deeply engraved against his walls, nudging his overstimulated sweet spot each and every thrust. 

Regardless, the jungler only licked his lips as he moved closer, pulling Tim into a tight embrace. 

“About to come for me?” Asked the jungler, voice husky.

He felt Tim’s nails digging into his skin as a response. Oskar fucked into him again. Once, twice, and he grasped on Tim’s head, lips against lips-

“ _ Mn...mmmmh..” _

Tim was coming. White ropes of cum spilled all over Oskar’s stomach, with a drop or two hanging down his chest. His desperate, lewd moans were muffled from the jungler’s compulsive kiss. Oskar kept on thrusting in and out, fucking Tim through his devastating orgasm. 

––

Oskar pulled out as waves of pleasure from the orgasm began to fade. Still panting, the jungler loosened up his arms, letting his midlaner fall to the other side of the bed. Sheets all crumpled up, covered in damp patches of cum and dripping lube, Tim couldn’t help but stare at Oskar’s still hard cock. 

“Oskar…” said Tim, still panting heavily; “You didn’t come.”

“Yeah, I know,” replied Oskar carelessly, looking practically  _ normal  _ if you neglect his urging dick.

There was a brief silence. The midlaner was searching his blanked-out brain for somewhat of a solution to this urgent situation.

“Can I suck you off?” Tim spoke as he grinned mischievously, glaring directly at the jungler’s leaking erection.

“Mmph…” groaned the jungler. Seductively, Oskar pressed a bruise onto Tim’s neck; “What if I want you fuck my hole with that tongue of yours?”

And Tim nodded in agreement.

From the lube bottle, Tim managed to squeeze out the last bit of glossy jelly. He warmed the fluid on his fingers slightly, before gently slicing between the jungler’s legs.

“You’ve been waiting for this.” Declared the midlaner in an unquestionable tone. Judging by Oskar’s anticipating squirms, Tim knew that he was digging right into the jungler’s desires. Still lightheaded from his orgasm, Tim ordered Oskar to roll on his sides. He lifted the jungler’s leg, just enough that his pink hole was fully exposed in the air. 

Tim gave the shivering ring of muscle a thorough lick before pushing down for a further reach.

His hands were roaming around the jungler’s lower abdomen suggestively, sending pulses of spasm up his torso, all the way to his fingers. Oskar was whimpering for a release, but Tim only laid his lubricated fingers on his balls. 

“Grind on me, Oskar.” Tim drew away from the slick covered hole momentarily.

“Keep it going neme,” cried Oskar, voice mellow and all fucked up; “Keep on fucking it like that and I’ll come—“

The midlaner slid his tongue in between Oskar’s ass, who was now spreading it apart with both palms. Fingers gripping into his asscheeks, the Pole ground against Tim relentlessly, fucking himself in and out of the tongue. He  _ really  _ wanted to come, and if Tim decided to pull away again-

Oskar widened his eyes. His imaginations shattered in front of his vision as he felt his orgasm approaching. Fists clenched and toes curled, the jungler moaned shamelessly into the pillows.

Tim felt his jungler shambling in bed. In the blink of an eye, the agile midlaner rimmed his hole one last time, before swallowing the jungler’s quivering cock. 

Tim licked the last bits of cum off of Oskar’s balls, letting out a satisfied grunt. A mixture of spit and cum dripped down his chin. The Slovene turned back to the Pole, who was overwhelmed from his trembling orgasm. He pressed his lips against Oskar’s, mouth feeding the Pole with his own come. 

—

“I’m leaving early tomorrow,” Whispered the midlaner in the dark; “You don’t have to wake up.”

“I’ll miss you,” Replied the jungler with a yawn. His eyelids were barely lasting him through.

“Me too.” Tim rolled over, facing against the wall.

_ “And I really love you,”  _ Was the last thing that went through Oskar’s brain, he was unsure whether he had said it out loud.

  
_ “I love you too,”  _ And neither was Tim.

**Author's Note:**

> I was so damn horny when I wrote this brainless pwp but 1.5k words in they haven't even seen each other. All my horniness died in a night but I finished. Fuck.


End file.
